This invention relates to a tie down device and method for using same. There are many types of vehicles having carrier compartments for carrying various items. Typical of these vehicles are pickup trucks which include an open carrier box at the rear having sidewalls, but having an open top. Many of these vehicles include sidewalls provided with "stake holes" for receiving vertical legs of sideboards which can be mounted to the sidewall for providing an upper extension to the sidewall. These stake holes are usually rectangular in cross section, but may have other cross sectional shapes.
Various types of tie down devices have been provided for permitting ropes or cords to be tied to the tie down devices and to the cargo for holding the cargo stationary during movement of the vehicle. Some vehicles include rails which extend along the upper edges of the sidewalls. These rails often provide unsatisfactory tie down capability because the cords tied to the rails are free to slip longitudinally on the rails.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tie down device and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tie down device which provides a longitudinal guide rail and which provides means for anchoring tie down lines or cords in such a manner that the cords will not slip longitudinally on the rail.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tie down device which can be quickly and easily assembled in such a manner that it is securely attached to a vehicle and will not come loose.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tie down device which includes hand grips which can be gripped by a person climbing into or out of the vehicle carrier.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tie down device which is comprised of an elongated rail anchored at its opposite ends, and which transfers pulling forces to the two opposite anchored ends.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tie down device which is attractive in appearance and which does not include any jagged edges or protrusions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tie down device and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.